


sweetheart like you

by vtforpedro



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Model Credence Barebone, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, POV Credence Barebone, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro
Summary: In which Credence Barebone is rescued from a disastrous blind date by a kind stranger.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 30
Kudos: 63





	sweetheart like you

Credence knows a lot of people.  
  
His work lends itself to meeting new people all the time, all over the world, from photographers to agents to makeup artists to fans. There are always new faces in his life, and Credence doesn’t remember most of them because he has a poor memory, but he does remember the people that stand out the most.  
  
Fellow models and photographers he’s worked with numerous times, receptionists he sees often, caterers, all who are kind and down to earth. He remembers the people who are just people and not what this sort of career makes them sometimes.  
  
He met his best friend when he was first breaking into the fashion modeling world. She was Credence’s makeup and hairstylist for a shoot and they’d immediately clicked, as young as they both were. Credence clung to her because she was so genuinely kind-hearted in the big, new scary world he was stepping into.  
  
Queenie Goldstein, born and raised in Manhattan just like him, and she’d introduced him to her older sister Tina too. They all get along perfectly well and he considers them his oldest and closest friends. They talk every day, often in a group text, because it keeps him sane. He thinks he’d have a more challenging time when he’s across the world if Queenie wasn’t always there with him and Tina wasn’t just a text or call away.  
  
Credence has always been shy and introverted. He was never really given a chance to be anything more than that and until he was eighteen, he kept his head bowed with the weight of the world on his shoulders and in an attempt to hide from it. He never dreamed of anything more than escaping his mother. She had given him nothing but an abusive home his entire life and the nightmares and anxiety and low self-esteem that came with it.  
  
He had escaped on the night of his eighteenth birthday and lived with a friend of his who didn’t mind that Credence couldn’t pay rent immediately. An old school friend that Credence still keeps up with because he owes Jon a lot. Jon had let Credence find a job and give him what he could until a few months later when someone had approached him while he was in a cafe and offered him a business card.  
  
A modeling agency, and apparently, he had the exact features they were looking for.  
  
Credence hadn’t known what that meant. It had spooked him, honestly, but he’d done some research and it all seemed reputable. When he’d called them and asked for more details, the deposit alone could make up for the three months of rent he’d already missed paying. It was enough for Credence to take the dive, even though it was terrifying. He was sure that it would be a blow to his self-esteem, whatever _features_ of his they liked, but he’d done it anyway.  
  
As it turns out, Credence is considered _handsome_ and _unique,_ and after the makeup artist had complimented his cheekbones numerous times, he suspected she meant it.  
  
Looking at the photos afterward, with his hair styled and wearing a fashionable black suit that likely cost the same amount as his deposit, Credence had gone through a crisis.  
  
Because he agreed. He thought he would look foolish, ugly and afraid, out of place, but none of the unease Credence felt when he was photographed showed on his face.  
  
The shadows used accentuated his cheekbones and brow, his lips’ shape, and Credence thought that he looked sharp. That he might be a good-looking person sometimes, no matter how much his mother beat it into him that he wasn’t. Rotten inside and out, destined for hell, and Credence had spent a long time believing it.  
  
Credence did a few more fashion shoots after that and eventually met Queenie. She’s the only one he’s allowed to look at and touch his back. It was a fear that someone would see his scars and tell him this wasn’t the right job for him, but everyone had been more or less understanding when he refused to undress in front of them.  
  
His fashion modeling career had taken off quickly and has reached a height Credence could never have dreamed of. He can negotiate his contracts with his agent, often for higher pay and always with the stipulation that Queenie is his makeup artist and hairstylist. That she is the only one allowed to be in the room with him when he undresses. And if they want someone else to do his makeup and hair because of the type of shoot, Queenie is still involved as a consultant.  
  
No one has ever said no to these things and Credence is grateful for it.  
  
He experiences a different world now, one that’s far removed from Lower Manhattan and the home he lived in with his mother.  
  
What it must do to her to see Credence’s face on billboards all around Manhattan.  
  
His work has taken on many different shapes now. Fashion modeling and modeling for numerous other things, such as queer-made art and makeup and _bold statements,_ always means he has interviews afterward.  
  
When Credence came out with a colorful bang, many opportunities came from the community that means the most to him, and he finds himself more at home behind the camera than he’s ever been. He gets to wear things, makeup and clothes, that he doesn’t wear outside of a shoot.  
  
Looking at his pictures offers him more empowerment than anything else has in his life.  
  
But Credence still suffers from anxiety; he is still painfully shy and avoids crowds and premieres and parties as often as he can. They make him feel sick. No matter what he wears, no matter the type of freedom he has behind the camera, none of it helps him be comfortable in those situations.  
  
Queenie reminds him that he’d be obligated to do all of those things if he becomes an actor, as he’s been offered roles quite a few times. Credence knows she’d support him if that’s what he wanted to do, but thank God it isn’t.  
  
Credence isn’t recognized often, especially on the streets of New York City. Most actors can move about in relative peace themselves. Still, he’s rarely even photographed because wearing a baseball cap and backpack tends to make him look like everyone else.  
  
He lives in a penthouse condo with its own rooftop deck and many wide, open windows and doors for plenty of sunlight. The cost of it hadn’t been too high considering its own private outdoor space and the amount of square footage - too much, way too much for just him, but he couldn’t resist splurging on his home - and he’d grabbed it the moment he saw it.  
  
Credence can afford the finer things in life now and even though it’s been nearly ten years since it all began, it doesn’t show any signs of slowing down. He’s able to book an entire year easily and often half of the next one, though he leaves room for any spontaneous projects and also any spontaneous time off to wind down a little.  
  
He has it all now. Friends, real friends who love him, independence, a career, comfort, and probably the best therapist in the world.  
  
Life is good. Better than good, _extraordinary,_ and not what he ever could have imagined. Credence is thankful every day for it and though he had to live eighteen years of hell to get here, he only uses that pain as motivation to enjoy what life has now given him.  
  
There’s only one thing missing from Credence’s life and it’s something he’s wanted for a long time. But he’s been busy, immensely busy, and beyond that, he’s been afraid.  
  
Credence has been in love once in the last ten years. He was new to modeling, still wet behind the ears, and he’d fallen for a man a few years older than him. It was too fast, a whirlwind beginning that swept him away until it became too much, too toxic, and too disastrous.  
  
He’d barely landed on his feet and his work helped, but Credence has been terrified of love since.  
  
Finding someone to sleep with now and then isn’t difficult but it’s also not fulfilling and Credence largely stays away from that too.  
  
But it’s been six years since he was in a relationship and Credence is twenty-eight years old. He craves companionship, to love and be loved, preferably forever, but he’ll settle for at least getting to know someone.  
  
Queenie tells him she knows many men he’d get along with and enjoy the company of and Credence believes her; he truly does, but most men she knows are in the business and Credence is reluctant to do that again.  
  
Even in modeling, people flit between relationships often. There’s a lot of infidelities, something Credence doubts he could ever survive. Queenie dryly reminds him there’s plenty of infidelity in all walks of life. That doesn’t help, but she also reminds him that she knows him better than anyone and isn’t about to set him up with a cheating asshole.  
  
Still, most people who she names work in the industry, and Credence can’t help but dig his heels in on that.  
  
He makes the mistake of asking other friends if they know anyone outside of the business and has a blind date before he knows it.  
  
About five minutes into his blind date, Credence remembers that Queenie is right about everything and there’s a reason she’s his best friend and that he should always, _always_ trust her.  
  
It’s a complete disaster.  
  
They’re at an upscale cafe for a late breakfast, a good, neutral place to meet someone, and Credence is regretting leaving his condo. He was already so damn nervous and excited to finally meet someone outside of work, and now Credence is suffering in agony.  
  
The man’s name is Bret and he’s a wealthy executive in the cruise liner industry. He has spent every single second since they sat down telling Credence about it.  
  
How he got into it, how he got successful and rose to the top, all of his shiny accomplishments, praising himself often, and hasn’t bothered to ask Credence a single thing in thirty-five minutes.  
  
Credence wishes he could simply get up and leave but he’s too frightened of causing a scene.  
  
Still, Bret had only acknowledged Credence when they first shook hands and told him he was stunning, which was flattering until about thirty seconds later when they sat down. Bret promptly forgot Credence exists and he curses his friends for suggesting this man to him.  
  
He’s inclined to think it’s a joke, but they have no reason to be cruel to him. Bret must be an entirely different person when he sees them as friends and maybe they haven’t encountered the side of him that never stops patting himself on the back.  
  
“You’re so quiet!” Bret remarks a little less than halfway through their meal. “Tell me more about yourself. You must travel all over the world like I do.”  
  
Credence gapes at him for a moment before clearing his throat. “Oh,” he says and looks down at his eggs benedict, despairing over the fact that Bret has managed to blabber and eat more breakfast than he has at the same time. “Yeah, I’ve gone to a lot of places. I never thought I’d see Ibiza in my life.”  
  
“Ibiza is gorgeous, isn’t it? One of my company’s most popular cruise routes stops at a port in Ibiza for three days. Though, personally, I don’t think that’s nearly enough time on the beach. That reminds me of a funny story…”  
  
Credence digs his fingers into his eyes for a while before going back to his breakfast because he might as well finish good food. Bret is a handsome guy but he’s probably single because of… well, this, and Credence wonders how soon he can get out of it.  
  
Late breakfasts always move slow and Bret is obviously in no rush to stop talking about himself. Credence is tempted to text Queenie for help while apologizing profusely for not listening to her. He’s about to do just that when his phone buzzes.  
  
Credence doesn’t feel bad about checking it because Bret keeps blathering on, and Credence idly thinks there could be a natural disaster occurring and he wouldn’t pause to breathe.  
  
He frowns down at his phone and sees that he’s been AirDropped a message from _PG,_ someone close by in the cafe. It makes him immediately wary and he usually has AirDrop turned off in public places. He must’ve forgotten since he went out last weekend.  
  
Credence opens it and sees it’s a screenshot of a note written by someone in the cafe.  
  
 _I apologize for the intrusion and for the assumption I’m about to make, but you look like you need an out from a bad first date. If not, please ignore this or tell me to mind my own business. If you do, text me._ _  
__  
__Percy_  
  
He stares down at the screenshot for a while before pressing his knuckles against his mouth, and looks up at Bret. Credence could cry to see that he’s still talking and smiles, pained, when Bret laughs in the way that suggests Credence should join him in it.  
  
Credence glances furtively around the tables near him but no one is looking at him. He’s a bit mortified to realize they’re relatively close to each other and he might not be the only one suffering on this date. Credence opens a new text message and puts Percy’s number in and sends him a message.  
  
 _SOS_ _  
__  
__Credence_  
  
It might be a trap or maybe he’s about to be humiliated, but maybe someone has more balls than him to end this because he can’t and just wants to help.  
  
Credence tucks his phone away, his heart hammering away, and looks at Bret.  
  
“So anyway, that’s how I ended up in Glasgow,” Bret is saying. “Hell of a thing, isn’t it? We just don’t know where our feet are going to sweep us off to!”  
  
“It’s Glasgow,” Credence says, unable to help it. Bret blinks like he’s only just remembered Credence is there and frowns. “Glasgow. _Go,_ not _gow.”_  
  
“Huh,” Bret says and chuckles, waving his hand dismissively. “Who cares, though, right? That’s my point. It’s a tourist trap despite being a bit of a shithole, you know? But it’s what the people want, so it’s what we give them.”  
  
Credence gives up on breakfast, especially when he sees a man two tables back and to the left of them stand. He’s alone and when Credence looks at him, his heart skips a beat.  
  
The man is looking at Credence and he winks as he approaches and Credence forgets about everything for a moment.  
  
Bret’s a good-looking guy, sure, but he’s not Percy.  
  
Percy must be in his mid-thirties and he’s wearing a handsome, expensive light grey suit, waistcoat, white pocket square and all. He looks like an executive himself, perfectly pristine dark hair, cleanly shaven, and he is so unexpectedly and devastatingly gorgeous that Credence’s heart races for a different reason.  
  
“I thought that was you,” Percy says, his voice as nice as the rest of him. “Sorry for the interruption,” he says when Bret frowns up at him. “Couldn’t resist coming to say hello when I saw him. It’s been a long time, Credence.”  
  
“Percy,” Credence says and his surprise is only a bit put on. “Oh. Yes, it has. Since, umm…”  
  
“Since you taught me a lot of valuable lessons about getting my head out of my ass,” Percy says with a chuckle. “You look fantastic. How have you been?”  
  
“Good,” Credence says, his cheeks hot. “Really good. You look… you look well. Better now that you don’t have your head up your ass.” He grins when Percy laughs. “When did you get back to Manhattan?”  
  
Percy shakes his head. “Not too long ago. Fates collide once again,” he says with a warm smile, touching the back of Credence’s chair. “Of all places to run into you. They do have some of the best eggs benedict.”  
  
“Still my favorite,” Credence says with a smile and looks at Bret. He doesn’t look pleased anymore, frowning menacingly at Percy. “Oh, sorry, Bret. It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other.”  
  
“A friend of yours?” Bret asks tightly.  
  
“Ex-fiancé,” Credence says. “It wasn’t the right time for us.”  
  
“Not while I hadn’t learned those lessons,” Percy says, eyes lingering on Credence. “Proud to say I have now.”  
  
Credence smiles. “I did wonder when you left,” he says. “I’m glad to hear it. We should catch up. Here, let me give you my new number. Unless you’ve got some time today?”  
  
“Uhh,” Bret says, holding up his finger. “Credence, we’re on a date. Don’t you think catching up with your ex can wait for later?”  
  
“Well, I meant after our date,” Credence says with a laugh. “Our friends set this date up,” he says to Percy. “If you’re free, it’ll probably have to be a late dinner date for us.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Bret says and looks like he’s in disbelief. “Isn’t this a little inappropriate to do right now? Aren’t you supposed to pay attention to your date? Me?”  
  
Credence frowns. “We didn’t know we’d run into each other. It’s not every day in Manhattan you run into old flames. What’d you say about fate?” he asks Percy with a smile.  
  
Bret laughs. “Alright, that’s enough for me,” he says. “You’ve got a pretty face, but you’re not worth the disrespect, Credence.” He stands and tosses his napkin on his plate and when he pulls out his wallet, Percy waves his hand.  
  
“I’ve got this one. For any disrespect,” he says firmly enough that Bret holds up his hands and storms away.  
  
They watch him go and as soon as the door closes, the couples to Credence’s right and left look at him.  
  
“Oh my God, you poor thing,” a woman about ten years older than Credence says. “We nearly left. He was agonizing to listen to.”  
  
“What a prick,” her husband agrees. “Showed his true colors well enough.”  
  
“They always do,” an elderly woman at the other table says. “Don’t you listen to him, young man. Men like that never say anything worth hearing.”  
  
Credence laughs and he knows he’s blushing, a little mortified still and holds his hands over his cheeks. “Oh, I’m so sorry you had to listen to him too. I don’t know what my friends were thinking,” he says and looks up at Percy, who is smiling in amusement. “Thank you. Really, thank you very much.”  
  
“I could hear him from my table. Seemed like the right thing to do,” Percy chuckles. “You’re welcome. Think he’s the type to stick around?”  
  
“I think he’s the type to be on the phone huffing and puffing about my rudeness all the way to his penthouse on Park West,” Credence says and smiles when Percy laughs. “I’ll be fine. Thank you. Can I pay your tab?”  
  
Percy chuckles. “Too late,” he says. “Kind of you, though. I was going to offer to pay yours. Seems a shame to waste both your time and money today.”  
  
“We’ll take care of it,” the man to Credence’s left says. “For that reason and to thank _you_ for your great service to the patrons of _The French Pot.”_  
  
Percy’s protests fall on deaf ears and so do Credence’s, when he finds himself with a bag of muffins and a hot cup of coffee to-go. He’s still embarrassed but he’s reminded that New Yorkers sometimes look out for each other with incredible kindness, so he thanks everyone profusely and leaves the cafe with Percy.  
  
He’s got a briefcase with a laptop in it and had been answering work emails as he listened to Bret drone on and on, he tells Credence.  
  
“God, I’m sorry. I should have gotten up and left,” Credence says as they stand off to the side of the door. “That was embarrassing.”  
  
“He embarrassed himself,” Percy says and smiles. “You’ve got my number if you ever need another SOS.”  
  
“Would you fake an emergency for me?” Credence asks, laughing.  
  
“I would,” Percy says. “You’re a fantastic actor. You’d pull it off.”  
  
Credence laughs again and shakes his head. “Let’s hope I don’t need it,” he says with a smile. “Thanks, Percy.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Credence,” Percy chuckles. “Take care of yourself.”  
  
Credence nods and watches Percy walk to the curb to get a taxi. He sighs a little dreamily because he still isn’t over how handsome Percy is and because he’s taken by his act of kindness that he certainly didn’t have to extend.  
  
He wouldn’t have minded if it had been Percy sitting across from him. But Percy was only helping him out of a disastrous date and not opening himself up to being asked out.  
  
Not that Credence thinks he has the courage to ask a complete stranger out. He thinks he’s going to be scarred from going on any blind dates from now on too.  
  
With a sigh, Credence walks home, only a mile or so away, and drinks his coffee, marveling over the strange, unexpected, and often good things that happen in random corners of New York City.  
  
After Credence has eaten a chocolate muffin and talked to Queenie on the phone for an hour, confessing his sins and begging for her forgiveness, he finds his thoughts are stuck on Percy.  
  
It’s hard to get him out of his head, in fact, and Credence doesn’t know if it’s because of how handsome he was or how he helped Credence. Probably both, but still. He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring but he could have put it away to help Credence. It seems hard to believe a man like him could be single.  
  
Not that it matters, he thinks idly, as he stares down at his phone.  
  
Credence reads his brief text to Percy, nothing from him in return, and bites his lip. He’d told Queenie Percy was absurdly handsome, funny, and kind, and she’d suggested texting him to say thank you and see if things went anywhere. But it feels like too much of an intrusion and Credence had told Queenie as much.  
  
If Percy didn’t respond or told Credence off, even, for not wanting to open communication, Credence would be more embarrassed by that than he was by the scene in the cafe.  
  
He sighs and looks around his condo. It’s a beautiful spring afternoon and his condo is nearly all windows, a massive sliding door that opens an entire wall to the rooftop deck, and fresh, cool air is filling the living room. It smells like the bakery around the corner and faintly floral from the numerous planters on the rooftop filled with spring flowers.  
  
A springtime romance would be nice. Any romance at all would be nice, but Credence is worried he might be turned off of it for another six years.  
  
Of course that doesn’t stop his eyes from drifting to his phone, which is surprisingly quiet today. It’s normally buzzing all the time between texts, phone calls and emails he can’t afford to ignore, but maybe people are enjoying their Saturday like Credence had been attempting to.  
  
Credence sighs and gets up, grabbing his sketchpad and best ink pen, walking onto the rooftop. It’s tile on the long end and wooden slats around the corner with multiple comfortable sitting areas, the perfect place for company when he actually wants more than two people over at a time. He walks to his favorite oversized lounge chair with fluffy cushions and sits down.  
  
He sketches and inks the flowers closest to him, Northern Light Violas, and he thinks he’ll use markers to color them in later.  
  
If only it were a good enough distraction to get him to stop thinking about Percy. He does get a text and it makes his heart skip a beat, but it’s only one of his friends that set him up with Bret asking what happened. Credence answers shortly and looks at Percy’s phone number in his messages again.  
  
Credence changes it to his name and chews on his lip, his heart thundering away like it had when he first saw Percy. He supposes he’ll only know if Percy isn’t interested in speaking if he texts him. He thinks he’ll be able to tell if Percy is only humoring him if he doesn’t tell him off or ignore him, but how bad can it really go after his blind date?  
  
 _Thanks for helping me today. I hope you didn’t have to work on a Saturday._ _  
__  
_It only takes Percy a few minutes to respond.  
 _  
__My pleasure. I did have to work today but I’d finished before I got lunch._ _  
__  
__Do you work every Saturday?_ _  
__  
__Mostly. I get restless if I’m out of work for two days in a row._  
  
Credence’s heart is still racing but Percy is speaking with him and doesn’t seem to mind, not yet.  
 _  
__Are you a workaholic?_ _  
__  
__I’ve been accused of being one once or twice. The company could survive without me but if I’m at work I know no one is screwing anything up._  
  
Credence huffs a laugh and smiles.  
  
 _Are you a cruise line executive?_ _  
__  
__I am. Direct rival with Princess. Two birds with one stone today._ _  
__  
__You must be feeling pretty good then._ _  
__  
__Excellent. Better now. I’m glad you texted me._  
  
That makes Credence grin and he holds his hand over his mouth for a while as he looks at the text. He can’t really convince himself he’s looking too much into it and he doesn’t want to try.  
  
 _I’ve been thinking about it for a couple hours. I wasn’t sure if I should._ _  
__  
__By all means, text away. What are you doing with the rest of your Saturday?_ _  
_  
Credence smiles and debates it for a moment before he holds up his sketch pad next to the violas and takes a picture. He sends it to Percy.  
  
 _Doodling._ _  
__  
__Not only is that one hell of a doodle, that looks like one hell of a view._  
  
Credence laughs and supposes the surrounding buildings and the view of the western sky in between them, framed around the sketchpad and flowers, _is_ one hell of a view.  
  
Part of the reason why he got the condo. _  
__  
__One of the reasons I decided to move here. I see a lot of beautiful sunsets. Sometimes I paint them._ _  
__  
__Are you an artist for a living?_  
  
Credence wonders how he should answer that. He _is_ an artist for a living, he supposes, at least a bit, but he doesn’t necessarily want Percy to know the scope of what he does right away. Anonymity is rare and he’ll have to be honest at some point if they keep talking, which he hopes they will.  
  
 _Yeah. I work on different types of art for a living but this kind I do at home. It’s relaxing._ _  
__  
__I bet. I can’t draw a stick figure to save my life._ _  
__  
__We all start somewhere. I drew stick figure dinosaurs when I first started out. I was four and dinosaurs were all the rage._ _  
__  
__That’s a cute image, you know. What do your dinosaurs look like now?_ _  
__  
__I haven’t drawn one in a long time. I probably should soon, go back to my roots._ _  
__  
__I’d love to see it._ _  
__  
__Maybe I can show you in person?_ _  
__  
__Even better._  
  
Credence laughs a little giddily and bites his knuckle after, grinning. He supposes it’s going six years without any proper dating, but his heart is all aflutter and he’s far more excited about this than he was even for his blind date.  
  
 _We did start to plan a late dinner date if you’re up for tonight. But any night works._ _  
__  
__I’m up for tonight. Did you have somewhere in mind?_ _  
__  
__There’s a nice Chinese place not far from me. Shaanxi Garden if you don’t know it._ _  
__  
__I do know it but I’ve never been. Are you on 3rd?_ _  
__  
__3rd and 49th_ _  
__  
__Less than two miles from my place. Let’s do it._  
  
Credence smiles and bites his lip and hopes beyond hope that his evening goes better than his morning did.  
  
 _7?_ _  
__  
__Perfect._  
  
That’s it then. Credence sighs shakily and wipes his palms off on his pants. Percy clearly felt it too and Credence doesn’t think anything could be as bad as this morning, but he dearly hopes they keep getting along.  
  
He thinks it’s probably silly, but he takes a picture of himself, smiling and half-squinting in one eye from the sun. More plants are behind him, his flowers healthy and numerous and Credence thinks it’s a good one.  
  
He sends it to Percy and texts Queenie after so he can ignore his roiling stomach for a while.  
  
 _There you go!! Happy for you babe. You’re going to have a great time, I know it._ _  
__  
__Thanks. I hope so x_  
  
Credence gets a message from Percy and looks at it.  
  
 _Now how the hell am I supposed to get back to work emails?_ _  
__  
__You said you finished work already!_ _  
__  
__Work emails I can answer without pants while drinking a glass of whiskey so it doesn’t feel much like work. Staring at my phone for the next couple of hours can’t be healthy._ _  
__  
__It makes you just like everyone else you know._ _  
__  
__True. Then I’m set until 7._ _  
__  
__See you then. :)_  
  
Credence smiles to himself as he stares down at his phone. He rereads their conversation a few times but before he can get lost in doing that for the next couple of hours himself, he grabs his sketchpad.  
  
He sketches the skyline near him and his rooftop deck and hands, masculine and artfully posed.  
  
Men’s hands were one of the first things he ever drew after looking at reference pictures online when he was eleven. It took his mother looking at his search history and burning the pages of his sketchbook before Credence realized he might, in fact, be gay.  
  
Credence has drawn countless pairs of hands since then, a little bit out of spite, but mostly because hands are where so much art comes from. The art on the pages he draws and paints on, the pictures of watches on his wrists published in magazines, his hands smeared with body paint held near the paleness of his skin from one of his favorite shoots.  
  
Far better memories than watching his sketches shrivel up in the fireplace.  
  
——  
  
Credence leaves his place a little before seven and walks to _Shaanxi Garden._ He’s still nervous but excited too and keeps thinking about the way Percy had smiled at him earlier.  
  
When he gets to the restaurant a couple minutes after seven, Percy is inside waiting for him and Credence feels his stomach loop and his heart skip a beat.  
  
Percy isn’t wearing such a fine suit but rather a black button-up shirt, the buttons black, and his jeans are dark in color. He looks damn good and Credence feels self-conscious but Percy’s smile is genuine and warm.  
  
He tells Credence he looks _damn good_ and it makes Credence laugh and he finds no ice needs to be broken. Not a single time during dinner.  
  
There’s no lull in conversation over delicious Chinese food and excellent cocktails. They really hadn’t spoken too much this morning but now that Credence gets to hear Percy’s voice, hear his laugh and see him smile, see his boyish grin, well, Credence thinks he’s probably a lost cause.  
  
Percy asks Credence about himself and listens as he talks, with genuine interest and not because he feels sorry for him. He wants to know Credence and Credence wants to know Percy.  
  
He is an executive, but not with a cruise liner, and Credence isn’t entirely sure what _industrial research and development_ consist of, but it sounds like he’s doing well for himself. Credence prefers that in the people he dates - not that they’re rich, but that they’re content in what they do - and Percy seems to be an all-around good person.  
  
He’s too funny and sweet and kind and Credence isn’t sure if it’s because it’s been ages since he dated that he likes Percy so much or because he’s simply… well, wonderful.  
  
Credence chooses to believe the latter.  
  
They eat candied fruit on sticks that come in a little vase with holes to make it look like a bouquet of flowers. Credence can’t resist taking a picture first for painting it later, as vibrant and bright as it is, and Percy only smiles with a tinge of fondness to it.  
  
Percy walks Credence home when the restaurant starts to empty and they realize they’ve been there for four hours. It’s not hard to get a taxi off of the corner Credence lives on and he’s glad for the company, for the extra time with Percy, who he is very interested in.  
  
Credence doesn’t invite him up as much as he wants to because he wants to take it slow and because he doesn’t want to explain his career yet. But he asks if he can kiss Percy and Percy seems all too glad to say yes.  
  
That he tastes like sugary strawberries doesn’t help matters but they keep it short and sweet, only lingering before Percy is off.  
  
Credence waits until he’s in a taxi before he goes inside and takes the elevator to his condo on the top floor.  
  
He doesn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow and pours himself a rum and coke and sits on the sofa. Credence opens his iPad and sends a message to Percy.  
  
 _Thank you for today. All of it. I had a really good time._ _  
__  
__I did too. Next Saturday?_ _  
__  
__Would Sunday be okay?_ _  
__  
__Absolutely._ _  
__  
__Thanks, Percy. Good night x_ _  
__  
__Good night._  
  
Credence drinks his rum and coke and checks on his own work emails for a while before going to bed. If he grins for a time before he falls asleep, well, no one is there to see it.  
  
——  
  
Getting through the week takes patience.  
  
Credence is usually busy enough to keep his mind occupied and he still is busy meeting with different people and scheduling smaller shoots that aren’t far from where he lives.  
  
He has a larger shoot on Friday and Saturday. It takes him around New York for different settings, some outdoors and some not, depending on the outfits and makeup he’s advertising. It’ll be numerous pages in a magazine and some will be used on billboards around the city by mid-summer.  
  
His favorite is one on the beach, hair wet and sand coating his cheek and neck, dressed in an airy and open white shirt with bright rainbow-striped shorts and eyeshadow to match.  
  
It’s Queenie’s favorite too when they look at the various poses he did for it. She says it’ll be the cover and Credence doesn’t doubt it.  
  
He texts Percy midway through his Saturday and they make another date for a Greek restaurant they both like.  
  
They’ve texted throughout the week and it’s been good every single time. Percy makes Credence laugh and multiple people have asked him what’s got him smiling so much, but he won’t say anytime soon.  
  
Percy called him on Wednesday night shortly before bed and the intimacy in the way they’d spoken to each other felt incredible. Percy makes him feel that way, makes him feel special in a way he hasn’t in a long time, and getting to Sunday takes ages, but it’s eventually there.  
  
When they finally see each other, their date starts with a hug and gentle kiss.  
  
The date ends with a much more passionate kiss and a promise to see each other sooner.  
  
They try to see each other twice a week. It manages to work out well for a month before Credence has an on-location shoot on a much warmer beach in California. It’s nearly summer and advertising swimwear for a queer magazine is one of his favorite things to do.  
  
He wears briefs and shorts and bikinis, makeup, if there is any, and hair styled to match, on the beach or in a close-by beach house. It’s not just a photoshoot but an extensive interview as well, and though Credence is always nervous sitting down with someone for an hour or so and making sure he says the things he wants to and nothing more, he gets through it just fine.  
  
And, after five days of being too busy to do more than call Percy every night, Credence gets to go home.  
  
The city is always such a beautiful sight, even if he’s only gone for a handful of days, and his condo is an immense comfort.  
  
Credence gets into bed early that night and calls Percy.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Percy says, as warm as he always is. “You home?”  
  
“I am,” Credence sighs. “Finally in my own bed.”  
  
“It’s barely nine,” Percy chuckles. “Going to spend tomorrow in it too?”  
  
“I might,” Credence says with a smile. “Or, maybe, if you aren’t too against the idea… I could spend it in yours.”  
  
Percy hums in approval. “That sounds pretty fucking good to me,” he says. “I could order breakfast to be here when you’re on your way.”  
  
“That’d be amazing,” Credence says and smiles more when Percy chuckles. “Do you know how hard it is to be so busy and try to remain professional when I can’t stop thinking about you?”  
  
“I do, actually. I’m in plenty of board meetings,” Percy says, and Credence laughs. “The way you kissed me a week ago is entirely why my thoughts have been in the gutter lately.”  
  
Credence grins. “Yeah? The way you look at me does it for me,” he says. “I think it’s past time we do something about it.”  
  
“I thoroughly agree,” Percy says. “You know, I wanted to send you a picture. Wasn’t sure if I should while you were on business. It could be deemed extremely not safe for work.”  
  
Credence’s cheeks are hot and he laughs. “Neither of us would have enjoyed it if I had someone lurking over my shoulder,” he says and bites his lip. “You could send it to me now.”  
  
“Right now?”  
  
“Right now.”  
  
“Well, if you insist. Give me a second.”  
  
Credence presses his knuckles against his mouth as he puts Percy on speakerphone and opens their text messages, which have gotten a lot more intimate lately.  
  
 _Incoming dick pic_  
  
That makes Credence hum in amusement and he holds his breath when the picture comes through. He stares at it for a moment before he sighs, long and slow.  
  
It’s a picture of the book _The Haunted Man and the Ghost’s Bargain_ by Charles Dickens.  
  
Credence puts his phone back to his ear, laughing. “Oh my God. I hate you so much. That was the worst unsolicited Dickens picture I’ve ever gotten.”  
  
Percy’s laughing. “You’re laughing about it which can’t be good news for me,” he says. “It’s much more impressively sized in person.”  
  
“Are you sure? It’s a short story.”  
  
“A novella. Big difference.”  
  
Credence huffs and smiles. “Alright, fine. I suppose I’ll just let the suspense drive me crazy until morning. You think you’re so funny.”  
  
“I know I am,” Percy says. “We can put off breakfast until after you get here.”  
  
“There _is_ something I’d like to put in my mouth first.”  
  
Percy chuckles, low and husky the way Credence likes best. “Fuck,” he sighs. “Well, if that’s what you want to do. You’re not going to be the only one impatiently waiting for morning. Go to sleep, sweetheart.”  
  
Credence smiles and looks at the space next to him. He hopes Percy will fill it one day and hopefully soon, once they’ve had a more thorough conversation about his work.  
  
“Alright,” he says. “Is nine too early?”  
  
“Nine is perfect,” Percy says. “Sleep well, Credence.”  
  
“You too, Percy. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, love.”  
  
Credence hangs up and sets his phone aside, biting his lip and thinking about morning. He’s not entirely sure he’ll be able to fall asleep quickly now but he thinks of the ridiculous man Percy is with a smile and is asleep shortly after.  
  
——  
  
Credence gets up at eight. Percy sent him a message an hour or so ago with his address and he doesn’t think he should be surprised Percy lives in a high rise with a view of Central Park.  
  
He’s still not entirely sure what Percy’s work involves because Percy says he only ensures the business and financial side of things are operating smoothly and leaves innovation to others. He inherited the company from his father and thought about selling it and becoming _very_ rich, but Percy has the mind for business.  
  
And he got to spite the old man by making it his, from what he’s told Credence.  
  
Credence did look up the company’s worth and had trouble sleeping that night, but he hasn’t brought it up with Percy. He’s even more surprised by Percy himself, by how kind and generous he is, that he didn’t become just another Bret in the world.  
  
He might not have chosen his career, maybe, but Percy is happy and living well, just like Credence is. The fact that they met by chance and were both looking for the same thing might be called fate if Credence believed in that sort of thing anymore.  
  
Credence takes a shower and brushes his teeth, but he only gets into a pair of plaid pajama pants, a soft shirt and pulls a hoodie on. He doesn’t think they’ll be going anywhere today and that’s fine by him.  
  
He has other plans for their day.  
  
Credence texts Percy when he’s leaving and takes a taxi to his apartment building just two miles northwest of him. It’s gorgeous, of course, when Credence steps into the lobby and looks around, more similar to a hotel than an apartment complex. But it fits Percy. He takes the elevator up to Percy’s floor and looks around the wide hall. There are only two apartments on this floor separated by the hallway for privacy. Credence has been in plenty of places like this, more penthouses than he can count, including his own small-scale one. Still, there’s something different about knowing this is where Percy calls home.  
  
That he’s invited Credence into it.  
  
After Credence has knocked, Percy answers shortly and Credence smiles.  
  
He’s only wearing a soft shirt and lounge pants and he’s barefoot. Credence thinks he could scream into a pillow for a while, but he moves forward and slumps into Percy’s arms.  
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” Percy chuckles and closes the door before rubbing Credence’s back. “You are a very fine sight this morning.”  
  
Credence laughs and hugs Percy tightly before he looks at him. “You are too,” he says and kisses Percy. “Thanks for having me over.”  
  
“Anytime you want,” Percy says and kisses Credence’s cheek. He takes his hand and leads him through the foyer and past a damn rotunda before a wide living room and beautiful kitchen opens up to them.  
  
It’s gorgeous. It’s Percy too, in its cleanliness, sharp lines, a modern look with some flairs of warmth. The windows that line the entire wall that looks out over Central Park, offering an abundance of natural light, are something Credence falls in love with on sight.  
  
Credence’s own kitchen is long and narrow with plenty of counter space and storage, but Percy’s is wide and open and homey. He thinks they’ll have to trade off where they’re spending the night eventually and smiles to himself as he walks to the windows with Percy.  
  
“This is really beautiful,” Credence says as he looks out at the sunny day, not a cloud in sight. Central Park is shining and green. He grins and looks at Percy. “Do I want to know how big this place is?”  
  
“Probably not as big as you think,” Percy says. “That might be because I don’t use a quarter of it. Guest bedroom and bath,” he adds. “And the only one I want spending the night in my apartment is you.”  
  
Credence laughs. “I think I know what you mean,” he says and smiles. “Hopefully I’ll be spending a lot of nights here.”  
  
“Whenever you want,” Percy says. “I’d like to see your place too.”  
  
“Soon,” Credence says cheekily. He drapes his arms over Percy’s shoulders and smiles. “So about what we talked about last night…”  
  
“You want breakfast first?”  
  
“There’s a place not far from here that has peanut butter and bacon stuffed french toast,” Credence says. “But I don’t want that first.”  
  
Percy chuckles and squeezes Credence’s hips before his hands drift to his ass and he pulls him closer. “Bedroom?” he asks and kisses Credence’s jaw and down to his neck.  
  
Credence closes his eyes and sighs in pleasure. “Yes, please,” he says. “I want this as much as possible for the next three weeks.”  
  
“Oh?” Percy asks and looks at Credence. “You taking off again?” He takes Credence’s hand and leads him through the apartment, every bit of it as beautiful as the last.  
  
“For about a week,” Credence says. “Kind of impromptu but it happens sometimes. Cabo San Lucas, so at least it’ll be pretty.”  
  
Percy laughs. “Fuck. You work in location photography with impromptu shoots? How do I get into that line of work?”  
  
Credence grins. “Fall in love with the camera, apparently. That’s what they told me when I started,” he says and follows Percy into a master bedroom with a perfectly sized bed for getting lost in. “I knew you’d have dark sheets.”  
  
“Getting to know me well then,” Percy chuckles and kisses Credence, sweetly so. “Tell me what you want, love.”  
  
“I already did,” Credence says with a smile. “I have been thinking about going down on you for a while now. I intend to do it.” He tugs at Percy’s shirt. “Get undressed and sit on the edge of the bed. If you want to.”  
  
“If I want to,” Percy repeats and shakes his head. “You’re never going to have to worry about that. I am at your mercy, sweetheart, and glad to be.” He smirks when Credence grins and pulls off his shirt. “You getting out of those clothes?”  
  
“Soon,” Credence says as he eyes Percy hungrily. He trails his hands down along his chest and abdomen, a light amount of hair on both. He clearly works out but he’s not overly defined and Credence is glad for it.  
  
He sees way too many abs and thick veins on various body parts to find them attractive anymore.  
  
Percy is watching Credence, his eyes heavy-lidded and he looks so appreciative that Credence feels a bit flustered. But he gets out of his pants and Credence bites his lip as he slides his fingertips down Percy’s hips.  
  
“Well worth the wait,” he says and smiles when Percy pinches his chin.  
  
He pulls Credence close for a kiss, this one deeper and more eager. Credence takes Percy’s hardening cock in his hand and strokes him slowly from base to tip. Percy pulls them flush together and they both groan.  
  
“Sit on the bed,” Credence says when they pull apart, a little out of breath. “Condoms?”  
  
“Condoms,” Percy says and smiles as he walks to the nightstand on the left side of the bed. He opens a drawer and pulls out a couple condoms before he sits on the edge of the bed at the foot of it, spreading his legs invitingly and leaning back on his hands.  
  
Credence moves to him, pressing his hands against Percy’s knees and kissing him. It’s hard to resist kissing Percy, he’s so damn good at it, and he tastes like mint. He’s wearing cologne, only a bit, but enough to turn Credence on more.  
  
“You’re gorgeous, Percy,” Credence says as he pulls back.  
  
Percy smiles and squeezes the nape of Credence’s neck. “And you are absolutely stunning, Credence,” he says. “I’m counting myself lucky here.”  
  
Credence grins. “I was thinking the same thing,” he says and moves down onto his knees. The bedroom carpeting is soft and comfortable, and Credence is happy for it as he slides his hands along Percy’s thighs.  
  
His cock is perfect, just the right length and thickness that Credence prefers, and he thinks they’re not going to struggle in this either. Credence gets one of the condoms open and rolls it onto Percy’s cock, stroking him a few times.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to suck a cock more in my life,” Credence says and grins when Percy laughs.  
  
“Whatever you want, love,” Percy says with a smile, his eyes dark with arousal. He moves his fingers through Credence’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about plenty of things I’m eager to try with you too.”  
  
“Tell me,” Credence says and holds onto Percy’s thigh as he leans closer. He takes the head of Percy’s cock into his mouth and slowly swirls his tongue around it, watching Percy while he does.  
  
“Fuck,” Percy whispers as he brushes Credence’s hair off his forehead. “Now that’s one hell of a sight. Shit,” he hisses when Credence takes him in further. “I’ve been thinking about all the ways I want to fuck you. That I want you to fuck me. You’ve got that rooftop space, don’t you?”  
  
Credence laughs as he lets Percy go and looks up at him with a grin. “And all the buildings surrounding me can see it,” he says. He takes Percy into his mouth again and spreads his spit further down the condom so he can move up and down along him with ease.  
  
“Shit, you’re right,” Percy says. “We’d have to charge for that show.” He chuckles breathlessly when Credence hums in amusement around him. “Feels amazing, sweetheart.”  
  
When Credence looks up at Percy, he groans again, and Credence has never seen or heard anything better. His eyes are hooded and his stomach tightens when Credence takes him deep.  
  
He’s perfect and he’s Credence’s.  
  
Credence sucks his cock in earnest, his enthusiasm for it not at all put on, and Percy rewards him with moans and gasps of his name. His fingers brush through Credence’s hair but he never guides him or pushes him, always so sweet and respectful.  
  
It’s been a while since Credence has done this but he’s been told he’s good at it. He thinks it might be true when Percy groans more desperately and his thigh muscles tighten as he shifts. Credence holds him steady and takes him all the way in, which draws a gasp and husky moan from Percy.  
  
“Fuck, Credence. That’s perfect, love,” Percy says in between a few shaky sighs. “Going to come soon.”  
  
Credence moans his encouragement for that, wanting to feel it. He’s been wanting to feel it for a while now and finally getting to do this is a relief. He moves faster and harder and listens to Percy’s breath hitch, which makes his own toes curl.  
  
He takes him in deep again and Percy comes with a grunt and groans through it. He’s holding onto Credence’s hair but not too tightly. Credence moves more slowly, letting Percy sit on his tongue, feeling each pulse and hot come gathering in the condom.  
  
Percy finishes and Credence looks up at him as he carefully pulls off of him. He’s gorgeous, his forehead a little sweaty, his lips rosy, his chest gently heaving. And the way Percy’s looking at Credence is something Credence wants to see for as long as Percy will let him.  
  
Credence strokes Percy’s cock while he’s still hard until he shivers from the sensitivity. “Good?” he asks with a cheeky smile.  
  
“The best,” Percy chuckles. “Tell me what I can do for you, love.”  
  
“Move up and lay on your back,” Credence says as he rubs Percy’s thighs. “Please.”  
  
“Anything for you,” Percy says and runs his thumb along Credence’s cheek. He shakes his head. “Fucking beautiful, Credence.”  
  
Credence grins, his cheeks warm, and watches Percy move up further on the bed and onto his back. He stands up and gets out of his pajama pants and Percy looks even more appreciative. Credence climbs onto the bed, moves over Percy, straddling his waist, and leans down to kiss him.  
  
Percy’s arms are tight around his back and this kiss is deep, wet, and Credence moans into it. His cock is pressed against the hot skin of Percy’s abdomen and Credence shifts just a little for some friction.  
  
He bites Percy’s lower lip as he pulls back and the noise Percy makes is divine. Credence kisses his neck and over his shoulder as he rolls his hips and Percy’s hands slide down to grip his ass.  
  
Credence could come like this but he finds he doesn’t want to. He kisses Percy’s chest and sits up, reaching down to grab his shirt and hoodie, pulling both of them off and tossing them aside.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Percy mutters as he looks Credence up and down. “Christ, Credence, look at you.” He slides his hands along Credence’s thighs and to his hips before brushing his thumbs along his stomach. “You’re stunning.”  
  
It flusters Credence a little more but he can’t stop smiling, so it’s not all bad. He knows he has to look a certain way for his job and though Credence is definitely on the leaner side of male modeling, Percy looks like he doesn’t mind one bit how Credence looks. He seems a little taken aback, actually, and Credence knows that’s his fault, drowning himself in oversized clothing when he can.  
  
Many people have seen a lot of him, but not like this, not where they can touch him. Not where Credence has to be vulnerable because he knows that he’s not attractive everywhere, but he trusts Percy. He trusts that Percy won’t be turned off by him or ask him questions he doesn’t want to answer yet.  
  
It takes Credence’s breath away when he realizes how much he trusts Percy. They’ve been dating for such a short time but Credence wants to give Percy every part of himself. He hopes Percy feels the same way and that he won’t mind what Credence does for a living when he tells him.  
  
Credence hasn’t felt this way in so long and it’s terrifying and exhilarating.  
  
“Percy,” Credence says and smiles when Percy looks at him. There’s something softer in his eyes now and Credence bites his lip because he’s not about to get emotional. “I want to come,” he says instead. “Just like this. And after breakfast I want to ride you. I want to watch you when you come inside me.”  
  
Percy squeezes Credence’s hips. “Perfect, love. I’d love to come inside of you,” he says and runs his hand up along Credence’s side and chest, his thumb brushing over his nipple. “I’d love to feel you come inside of me too.”  
  
“After dinner?” Credence asks and laughs when Percy winks. “This is a lot of fucking.”  
  
“I’m surprisingly alright with it.”  
  
“Me too,” Credence says with a grin. He reaches back to grab the other condom and lets Percy take it from him so he can roll it onto Credence’s cock. “I’m going to have to make sure to keep the day after I come home from Cabo free.”  
  
Percy chuckles and gently strokes Credence’s cock. “Make it two days.”  
  
Credence laughs breathlessly and tips his head back. “Two, for sure.”  
  
——  
  
It’s good. Oh, it’s good. Every moment that Credence spends with Percy is better than the one before it.  
  
He’s still busy with a couple of shoots in Manhattan but Credence goes to Percy’s in the evenings and sometimes spends the night with him. They make love often, more so than Credence has done with anyone else at the beginning, the few times he’s spent longer than a night with someone, and he’s never had better.  
  
It’s easy to read each other and Credence doesn’t know why, but he won’t be questioning it. He was right that Percy isn’t turned off by him and that he didn’t ask any hard questions when he saw what Credence’s mother left him with.  
  
He touches and kisses Credence’s back like the marks aren’t there and Credence will tell him one day, when he’s ready, and knows Percy will listen.  
  
Credence hasn’t been able to find a way to tell Percy about his work. He means to every single time they see each other. He tries over dinners, in bed, during breakfast. Sitting on the sofa and watching movies. It bubbles up in his throat and he thinks he can get it out, but he never seems to be able to.  
  
He doesn’t know why either. Credence isn’t ashamed of his work in the slightest but he supposes this is one thing he can’t quite tell how Percy will react to. He could be supportive but he also could be angry that Credence has taken so long to mention it. That he didn’t tell the complete truth about his _location photography career_ and why it takes him to places like Cabo San Lucas.  
  
Percy clearly hasn’t googled Credence, or at least he hasn’t said so, and Credence needs to tell him before he might. Or before he walks by a magazine stand and sees Credence on the cover of one of them.  
  
He’s on billboards in Times Square and that’s a place Percy actively avoids because he’s as allergic to large crowds as Credence is, but still. That’s not the way Credence wants him to find out.  
  
Credence asks Queenie for help and she tells him to just get it over with, in private, and to explain his fears. That Percy will understand because he’s just that type of man. He thinks she must be right and decides when he gets home from Cabo, he’ll tell Percy.  
  
The day he gets home will be exactly three months from the day they met and Credence feels more dread because it’s gone by so quickly. Because he’s given himself enough time to start falling for Percy and it’ll be his own damn fault if Percy gets angry or far worse, leaves Credence.  
  
It makes him feel sick with anxiety while he’s in Cabo. Credence can barely enjoy the beach and the shoot and good food and cocktails he gets with his friends and Queenie. She reassures him it’ll be fine, over and over again, and Credence eventually agrees with her because if he keeps talking about it, he thinks he’ll cry.  
  
Credence is entirely sure that Percy is falling for him too and he’s about the most patient person in the world, so it probably _is_ just his anxiety getting him worked up over nothing.  
  
When he’s in his hotel room the night before he flies home, Credence grabs his iPad and sends a text to Percy that he can finally relax.  
  
 _If I didn’t plan on sleeping the whole day through after I get home, I’d ask you to come over and make love to me all day._ _  
__  
__Oh? I’m finally getting the theoretical invite._  
  
Credence blinks before he sighs and bites his lip.  
  
That’s another thing he’s been avoiding. Inviting Percy to his condo invites him to ask a lot of questions. It’s not a point of contention yet, but Credence thinks if he lets it go on any longer past this weekend, it might become one.  
  
Percy has looked at Credence in a certain way a few times when he’s brushed off Percy walking him up to his door if they eat out not far from his place, but when Credence had merely mumbled that he needed more time, Percy accepted it.  
  
It’s a wonder he hasn’t accused Credence of hiding a lover or something because Credence is positive that’s what he would think and it makes him squirm guiltily.  
  
 _Maybe an actual invite this weekend._ _  
__  
__Glad you said maybe, wouldn’t want to have to hold you to your word._  
  
Credence sighs and rubs the corner of his iPad. He’s tempted to tell Percy now but over text is the coward’s way out, so he won’t.  
  
 _I know I’ve been weird about it. Soon, I promise._ _  
__  
__Ok, love. Speaking of weird, I found something peculiar._ _  
__  
__What’s that?_  
  
Percy doesn’t answer immediately and Credence gets settled in bed more comfortably until he hears the ping of a message. He grabs his iPad and sees Percy has sent him a video. Credence presses play.  
  
It starts focused on the sidewalk but pans upward when Percy lifts his phone and Credence covers his mouth.  
  
So much for Percy never going to Times Square.  
  
Percy doesn’t say anything in the video; he merely lets it record a billboard that scrolls through a few advertisements, one of them the gay-owned and made clothing line Credence models for.  
  
It was one of his favorite photos. Credence wore a banana yellow leather jacket and no shirt underneath, with yellow and white striped briefs, resting on his elbow with his wrist draped over his knee. He’s not looking at the camera, specifically chosen to show the yellow eyeshadow he’s wearing. It’s an amazing picture but Credence immediately feels disdain for it.  
  
Or maybe just for himself.  
  
It only gets worse when Percy pans his phone to the other side of the street with another looping billboard and Credence groans to see one of the pictures from the shoot in California not too long ago.  
  
The video stops there, and Credence continues to hold his hand over his mouth, his heart racing, and stomach churning.  
  
 _You didn’t tell me you have a twin._  
  
Credence rubs his hands over his face and chews on his lip. His fingers are shaking when he finally manages to come up with something to say.  
  
 _Most people don’t talk about their evil twins. But he might be the reason I planned on extending the invitation to my place._ _  
__  
__You got a minute for a video chat?_  
  
Credence thinks he might get sick. He feels nauseous and he wants to say no because Percy might break up with him and immediately hang up and never see him again, for all he knows. It’s cowardly too, but Credence would rather wait until he’s home for that.  
  
He wants to ask if that’s what Percy is planning on doing but it sounds pathetic and Credence sits up against his pillows again. He calls Percy through FaceTime.  
  
When Percy answers, he’s not looking at the screen but somewhere below it and Credence frowns.  
  
“Percy?”  
  
Percy holds up his finger. “Just trying to pick my favorite one,” he says. He holds up a magazine and points at one half of the spread Credence is on. “Alright, it’s definitely the barely-there strawberries and cream speedo.”  
  
Credence groans and covers his eyes. “Oh my God,” he mumbles. He lowers his hands, just a little, to peek at Percy, who is merely looking at him with an amused smile. “Percy, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“I despise Times Square, you know. I think I’ve mentioned that before,” Percy says. “So the best thing about all of this is that I was pissed to be there to begin with and it’s Fontaine who points at a billboard and says _that looks like Credence._ Think I’m going to remember that moment for the rest of my life.”  
  
“Oh, Percy, I’m so sorry,” Credence says, his cheeks hot. “I didn’t… I was going to tell you as soon as I got home. Before this happened. Fuck,” he mumbles, sitting up more, unsettled. “Percy, I…” Credence trails off and sighs. “I’m really sorry.”  
  
“Credence, look at me,” Percy says. Credence does, reluctantly, and Percy’s smiling still. Devastatingly handsome as always, even over a slightly grainy video. “We need to talk about this but you seem to think this is going to send me running for the hills. It’s not, love.”  
  
Credence sniffs. “It’s not?” he asks and purses his lips. “What is, then?”  
  
Percy sighs. “If you’re hiding multiple things of this magnitude, but I have a feeling you’re only capable of one at a time,” he says. “You thought I wouldn’t want to be with you if I knew what your career was.”  
  
“There are a lot of people who wouldn’t,” Credence says quietly. “I really liked that you didn’t recognize me at first. Sometimes people only want to date me because of what my career is too.”  
  
“Did you forget to tell me every day after?”  
  
Credence sighs and wrinkles his nose. “It’s been torturing me for a while if it’s any consolation. I’m not… I’m also not seeing anyone else, you know.”  
  
“I didn’t think you were, Credence,” Percy says. “And I don’t take any pleasure in knowing you were torturing yourself over this. I’d hope you would trust me more, but it’s been three months. Not a long time in the grand scheme of things.”  
  
“I should’ve told you the week we met, though,” Credence says. “Because I risked you finding out like this and I really didn’t want you to. I’ve been trying to figure out a way to tell you for a while but I couldn’t say it. I do trust you, Percy, but I didn’t want to lose you. I couldn’t guess how you’d feel as easily as I can with other things.”  
  
“The fact that you can easily guess how I feel about other things might have given you a clue,” Percy says, but he sounds and looks amused more than annoyed. “Fuck, Credence. You’ve been doing this for ten years.”  
  
“I know,” Credence says miserably. “I wasn’t on billboards until about six years ago.”  
  
“Oh, just six years,” Percy chuckles. “I saw this yesterday, by the way.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Credence mutters. “You looked me up.”  
  
“I did,” Percy says. “Not too much,” he says when Credence grimaces. “I’d love to go through your work when you’re with me. Couldn’t resist the magazine, though. I like the bouffant here.”  
  
Credence giggles helplessly, unable to stop it, when Percy holds up the magazine again. “Photoshoots are the only time I look like that,” he says and smiles. “You’re not angry?”  
  
Percy shakes his head. “Angry? No. Bewildered? Fuck, yes. I would like to hear your story, Credence,” he says. “At least this part of it.”  
  
Credence smiles and looks down at his lap. “I’d like to tell you all of my story, Percy,” he says. “Maybe not all at once. But definitely this part of it. And I really want you to come over to my place and sleep in my bed. I want to sit on the roof with you.”  
  
“Sounds good to me, love,” Percy says and he’s smiling when Credence looks at him. “I’m going to drink a few tall whiskeys so I might sleep tonight. Get some rest and I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“I made you lose sleep?”  
  
“Well, you went from my incredibly hot boyfriend to my incredibly hot model boyfriend in a short time. A lot to work through,” Percy says and chuckles when Credence groans. “Not a bad thought, though.”  
  
Credence sighs and shakes his head. “I know you usually go out with Theo on Fridays,” he says. “But if you met me at my place tomorrow night, I’d love to see you. If not, it’s okay.”  
  
Percy smiles. “Text me when you’re on your way home from the airport,” he says. “I’ll be there.”  
  
“Thanks, Percy,” Credence says with relief, smiling. “I’m sorry about this. But thank you for talking with me about it.”  
  
“I’d be happy to talk to you about anything, sweetheart,” Percy says. “I promise you that. Text me tomorrow.”  
  
Credence sniffs and nods. “I will,” he says. “Good night, Percy.”  
  
“Good night.”  
  
Percy smiles before the call ends and Credence stares at the screen of his iPad for a while. He’s still nervous and feels horribly guilty and the part of his brain that loves to torture him tells him Percy is only kind today so he can be cruel in person tomorrow.  
  
But that’s not giving Percy any credit and he’s due a lot of credit. Credence should have known he’d be as easy going about this as he is about almost everything in life.  
  
Though Credence will probably regret how Percy first saw him at work for the rest of _his_ life, he does find himself eager to share it with Percy. A little embarrassed, maybe, but Percy didn’t seem like he minded Credence’s state of undress in his pictures.  
  
Of course, Percy isn’t a jealous or possessive person, not that he’s shown, and Credence recognizes that too easily anyway from more unsavory people he’s come across.  
  
Credence sighs as he sets his iPad aside and turns off the lamp, lying down and staring at the ceiling. He thinks he’s probably the luckiest person in the world.  
  
They met by chance, not knowing anything about each other ahead of time, and it has somehow, miraculously so, worked out just fine. It warms Credence’s heart and he itches to be with Percy, to hold and kiss him, to tell Percy he loves him.  
  
There’s nothing more to hide and Credence is relieved, which only makes him feel like a moron. Still, he does manage to eventually fall asleep, thankfully only thinking of Percy’s smile.  
  
——  
  
Credence sleeps on and off on the flight home. It was a busy shoot involving a lot of people and though they get to enjoy the finer things - like seeing Cabo at all - they often work from early morning until late at night.  
  
He’s glad to see New York when they’re descending and after they’ve landed, Credence sends a text to Percy that he’s safe and sound.  
  
Queenie hadn’t said _I told you so_ even though she could have when Credence told her about last night. She only smiled and patted his hand and told him that she wants to meet Percy. Credence has been putting that off too, for obvious reasons, but he’s eager to plan a night out with Tina and Queenie.  
  
Credence has met Percy’s friends, most of them, anyway, and they like him well enough. He wonders if they’ll keep liking him but they’d all been so nice to him. They tease Percy endlessly and Credence is a little nervous about how they’ll tease him about himself.  
  
Not too badly, hopefully.  
  
After getting a car to his place, Credence sends Percy a text that he’ll be home in twenty minutes, and tries not to let his nerves get the best of him.  
  
It’s nearly eight-thirty when the car parks in front of Credence’s building and he pays the driver. He gets Credence’s luggage for him and Credence walks into his building’s lobby.  
  
Credence smiles broadly, unable to help it, when he sees Percy waiting near the desk for him. Percy is smiling and he looks as relieved to see Credence as he is to see Percy. They walk to each other and hug tightly and Credence knows he’s an idiot already, but he feels like even more of one for having ever thought Percy would be angry at him.  
  
Let alone leave him.  
  
“I missed you,” Credence mumbles into Percy’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming here.”  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Percy says and rubs Credence’s back. “I finally get to see my professional model boyfriend’s condo.”  
  
Credence groans and looks at Percy. “That better not become a thing,” he says and smiles when Percy kisses his cheek. “Come on, let’s get upstairs.”  
  
Percy chuckles and takes Credence’s luggage from him. They wait for an elevator and get in when one opens. Credence presses the top floor and leans against Percy when he wraps his arm around Credence’s waist.  
  
“Does my boyfriend, the professional model, live in the penthouse suite?”  
  
“Oh my God,” Credence says and laughs. “I’m going to make you sleep on the couch.”  
  
“Why not outside? From what I’ve seen of the rooftop deck - which I suspect is completely your space - I wouldn’t mind it so much.”  
  
Credence sighs. “I just might,” he says and smiles when Percy squeezes his hip. “I hope you like it as much as I like your place.”  
  
Percy smiles as they step off the elevator. “It’s your home. Of course I’m going to like it,” he says. “You want me to order some dinner?”  
  
“As long as you don’t tell them to deliver it to your boyfriend, the professional model,” Credence mutters as he keys in the code for his door, which is the only one in the hall and is the penthouse, but they live in very different types of penthouses.  
  
“I hadn’t thought of that, but now I have to,” Percy says and looks around when Credence leads him inside.  
  
Credence smiles and walks through the kitchen and to the living room with Percy. “You can leave it there,” he says as he gestures at his luggage. He unlocks and opens his sliding door that opens up the wall onto the rooftop deck and steps outside. “I think we’re going to spend a lot of time out here.”  
  
“Fuck, yes, we are,” Percy says as he steps out with Credence and looks at his various potted plants and flowers and squishy chairs and loungers to sit on. He wraps his arms around Credence from behind and kisses the back of his neck. “This is bad, Credence.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Credence asks and holds onto Percy’s arms, leaning back against him. His heart is warm and he feels more at home than he usually does.  
  
Percy’s becoming home.  
  
“When we inevitably move in together,” Percy says, “it’s going to be an impossible choice.”  
  
Credence laughs. “Why can’t we keep them both?”  
  
“We live one-point-eight miles away from each other. That’s a horrible investment,” Percy says and kisses Credence’s shoulder. “Suppose we could switch off every other week.”  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Credence says and looks up at the sky, stars twinkling above. “We’ve done all kinds of things in yours. We have to break my place in.”  
  
“You make an excellent point,” Percy sighs and slides his hand under Credence’s shirt, always warm, and rubs Credence’s hip. “Dinner first, though. What would my boyfriend, the professional model, like?”  
  
Credence shakes his head, laughing. “You are not nearly as funny as you think you are,” he says and looks at Percy. He kisses him before taking his hand and walking inside with him. “Pizza, please.”  
  
“Cheesecake too?”  
  
“Of course,” Credence says and grins at Percy before he walks to his sofa. He collapses on it with a groan and holds one of his pillows close. “And sleep after.”  
  
“Make love all day tomorrow?” Percy asks as he stops behind Credence and runs his fingers through his hair.  
  
Credence smiles and looks up at Percy. Devastatingly handsome and that gentle affection is in his eyes that has only increased since their first date. “Yes, please,” he says and takes Percy’s hand, kissing his knuckles. “Talk about things somewhere in between.”  
  
Percy smiles. “Perfect,” he says. “We have your entire professional modeling portfolio to go through too.”  
  
Credence laughs. “I’m just as sorry for you as I am for myself now that I didn’t tell you from the beginning.”  
  
“Oh? You think it’d be any different?” Percy asks with a smirk. “I suppose we’ll never know.”  
  
“Oh,” Credence says and raises his eyebrows. “So this is my punishment?”  
  
“Not at all. I’m sure you’ve been punishing yourself for the last twenty-four hours,” Percy says and smiles when Credence wrinkles his nose. “This is me getting all my desire to constantly brag about you out before I actually do it and cause your death by embarrassment.”  
  
Credence laughs more and kisses Percy’s hand again. “Well, at least you know me well,” he mumbles and smiles when Percy winks. “Order dinner and come kiss me senseless after.”  
  
“Gladly,” Percy says and leans over Credence, gently pinching his chin. He kisses Credence, languid and sweet, full of promises.  
  
Credence smiles when Percy walks away to make the call in the kitchen and looks out of the open door. A breeze is gently blowing across the deck and he watches his flowers, lit by the lights inside his living room, sway in colorful bunches.  
  
He listens to Percy order them dinner and feels right at home.  
  
In love and looking forward to being so for the rest of his life with Percy at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> Possibly self-indulgent but I'm okay with that! I had more than half of this written before my last fic grabbed my attention and I hadn't meant to post this but I thought I should anyway.
> 
> I'm sad to say I'm no longer going to be writing Gradence. I decided that a handful of days ago but I finished this because I had been enjoying it and I really hope it gave you a smile or two. I'm a sucker for a happy ending, for these types of fics in particular, as you may have noticed, and I'm choosing my own happy ending with this fandom here. c:
> 
> I love Gradence with all my heart and I love all of you who have been so supportive and kind, who have left me amazing comments and keep reading what I put out. Unfortunately other things I have been experiencing in different parts of this fandom have been ruining my mental health and self-confidence in my writing, so I need to move on. It's a damn shame because I wasn't finished writing Gradence, but I have to think about my own health and happiness.
> 
> I'm going to miss all of you but I hope in whatever fandom I pick up next, I might see some of you there!
> 
> My fics will remain posted as I am proud of them and hope they can still bring people joy. :)
> 
> Thanks for accompanying me on my Credence and Percy adventures. Love y'all!


End file.
